paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Counor and the Mad Scientist
A second generation story by The Minecraftian Creeper Previously: The Ungreatful Giant Turkey Summary: So yeah, Counor becomes upset at Peekers after a small accident involving her, and Peekers starts to believe it's her fault. Nebula on the other paw tries to defend her girlfriend by telling Counor to shove off. Counor knew she was wrong to yell at Peekers, but she didn't want to sound weak. So instead she ran away from her problems, bumping into none other than Denton, the phsyco maniac scientist testificate. He persuades her to go into his lab, in order to hide her shame. But when Counor finds that he only wants to use her in his experiments, he tries to drown her in water, knowing she is half Ender, leaving Peekers to come to her rescue. Story: It was nice day in Minecraftia, until sudden trouble arose. Peekers wanted Counor to play with her, but Counor kept rejecting. Counor:" I told you no, no means no!" Peekers:" Aw, but you never want to have fun, you're always so negetive, and mean to me. Can't we just pretend to be friends just for a day?" Counor:" Ah, but then a day turns into to more than a day, in which case I would lose my mind!" Peekers wasn't looking where she was going and suddenly... THUMP! She accidentally bumps into a table, particularlly with a glass bottle of water, which tipped off the table, and splashed water on Connie's paw. Counor:" Ow!" Peekers:" Uh...s-sorry!" Counor:" Oh no you don't! Sorry isn't going to cut it this time!" By this time Peekers' girlfriend, and Counor's sister, Nebula, was just passing by when she heard the crash of the glass. Nebula:" What's going on here?" Peekers:" It was an accident i swear!" Counor:" Peekers bumped her rump on the table leg, causing a glass of water to break and burn my paw! She could have killed me!" Nebula:" Connie, don't overreact, getting water only on your paw not that painful." Counor:" Easy for you both to say! It wasn't your paw, and she's not even an Ender! So you dip your paw in that water and then tell me it doesn't hurt!" Nebula:" I didn't say it doesn't hurt, I said water of that amount couldn't hurt too badly!" Poor Peekers, her girlfriend, and her girlfriend's sister always fighting because she makes a mistake. Peekers eyes stared filling with tears, and she started to cry. Nebula:" Come on Peekers, I think you need a break from Counor for a while." Counor:" How could you show such sympathy for her, but not for me? First of all, she is two months older than me, and second, she isn't even Ender!" Nebula:" Because unlike you, she cares about what others think, as where you, you're mean to everyone!" Nebula walks away, with Peekers crying in her paws. She doesn't even mind that Peekers watery tears are rubbing through her skin and fur. Counor though is more upset than anything. But then she thought to herself. Counor:" I can't believe it. Why am I always getting in trouble? Then again, it was only a small amount. I shouldn't have yelled. But I can't leave my tough girl act. I wouldn't be me! Well then... I know what I have to do." She walked up to the Creeper Mine exit, and parked her paws right before the light. But she was scared, she didn't like Peekers, but yet, she didn't want to leave home. But in her mind she had no choice. Counor:" Here goes, one step... and then there's no turning back." She closes her eyes tight, as she takes her first step into the light. She usually doesn't like being outside. She placed her paw, and opened one eye. Then the other. Counor:" Phew." She walks right out. Counor:" Well, if I'm going to officially be a free bird, I won't be needing these any more." She takes off her baker vest, her collar, and Creeper watch, but then she looks back, and she at least decides to take her vest and badge, with the shape of a nice looking cake on it. She disabled her badge communicator and tracker, and put it in the pocket of her vest. She then starts running, running away from her problems. But then she stopped, half way to town, and looked back for one last glance. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, but then she resisted crying. Counor:" No, gotta stay strong. Tough girl!" She keeps on running, and running, still trying to fight the urge to cry. Meanwhile, Vex, one of Denton's top agents, was watching. Vex:" Sir, we found one of the Ender puppies of Lace, and Everest." Denton:" Good work." Counor stopped running to rest in an ally, where she got so tired of holding her tears back, she gave up and let those liquid Ender particals come out like a waterfall. She cried so loudly, she was acting like someone she never wanted to be. Counor:" I can't escape it, it's hopeless, running is so hopeless! I should have never gotten mad at Peekers, and now I have only shame to live with!" She cried at the top of her lungs. But then Denton came from around the corner with his two top agents, Hardy and Vex, and heard everything she said. Denton:" So you want escape shame you say? I have just the place for that." Counor:" Who are you?" Denton:" My name is Denton, I am of the... Shame Escape Department." Counor:" That's not a thing." Denton:" Oh yeah?" Takes out a piece of paper that " Denton, from the Shame Escape Department", but of course, Counor didn't know a thing about psychic paper, which is what that was. Counor:" Ok fine. Take me." So Denton took her, but to the Shame Escape Department. Like she said, it wasn't even real. Instead, she was taken to a laboratory. Counor:" Wait I thought..." Denton:" Oh my dear... if I didn't lie to you how would I have gotten you here? Take her!" Vex and Hardy grabbed her, and she struggled as they took her over to a tank full of water. Counor:" W-water?! You want me for experiments!" Denton:" Ding ding ding ding ding ding!" Counor:" But how, you have an identification for..." Denton:" Psychic paper, it's really blank, but it makes people see whatever I want them to see on it." Poor Counor started getting scared, she started crying again. She was an Ender, she can't even touch water. Counor:" Please! Don't do this, I didn't do anything to you!" Denton:" Mabye not, but I just do this for fun! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Pushes her into the water tank. Connie got really scared now. She started screaming. She hit the water, and started wailing and holering. She was burning badly. She knew she could last too long in there. Counor:" Stop!!! Please!!!" Suddenly Peekers came and she dove in to rescue her. Denton:" What!?" Peekers cameout successfully with Counor. Everest, Lace, Sneaker, Wolfie, Wolfa, Creepers, Justin, and Nebula were there as well. Lace:" Hey! Who says you can mess with our daughter!?" Everest:" You are in a lot of trouble Denton!" Lace turned into a dragon and used her Ender acid flame breath to burn Denton, Vex, and Hardy. Denton:" Nooooooooooo!!!" Sneaker:" Peekers, I am very proud of you." Nebula:" You did it Peekers you saved her even though she was mean to you!" Counor was passed out and had burn marks all over her. Peekers was worried. Everest:" Thank you Peekers, I'm glad you care enough to save her life." A whole week passed, and Connie hasn't woken up yet. Peekers:" Come on Connie, wake up!" Peekers was crying next her, just far enough to not burn her with her tears. She held Counor's paw. She was worried sick, Counor wasn't waking. But then Peekers felt Counor's paw move, she was waking. Counor:" Wha- whare am I?" Peekers:" You're ok! I thought you weren't going to wake up! I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, you had me worried so badly!" Counor looked at her surprised, she knew that if Peekers told her the truth now, she would never forgive her. So instead, she just gave her a short moment to hug, she didn't even care that the tears were spilling all over her. she was just glad to be back. Peekers:" Counor, why did you leave me?!" Counor still was scared to say. Even though she wants to be friends with her, she is still afraid of losing her tough girl act. So she lied. Counor:" I... was just walking, and that guy came and took me." Peekers was relieved that Connie was ok. She never wanted to see this happen again. But still, Connie wasn't over with being a tough girl, so she pretended to be mean to hide her nice side. Counor:" Hey, could you possibly get off of me now? You're crushing me." Peekers:" *Sniff* Sorry." Gets off. Counor:" And clear the tears, you're a mess." Nebula:" Why are you so mean to her?" Counor:" Because I have to be, Nebula!" Nebula:" No you don't." Counor:" Yea, I do!" Nebula:" Why?!" Counor:" You wouldn't understand, now drop it!" Peekers looked at her. She knew she was in the middle of a horrible situation, while Nebula was just confused. Nebula:" You're right, I don't understand. We, don't understand you!" They walked away, leaving Counor by herself. She really didn't want to. She just didn't want to change. It was one thing she always really scared of... change. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Minecraftia